Such Secretive Things
by HollirotxX
Summary: Sequel to 'Such Horrible Things'. Not everyone will be happy for you, even one who means so much to you. Tendershipping, BxR Yaoi FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Okayz, so. YAY, sequel. This will be set a few weeks or so after 'Such Horrible Things'. I got this idea somewhat from a book I've read, but it's not exactly the same. As most of my stories are, this will be angst-y, with a bit of humor added.

* * *

"BAKURA! GIVE MY HOMEWORK BACK!" Ryou screamed as he chased his yami around the living room. Currently, Bakura was running through the house, holding Ryou's homework to his chest, cackling. His reason for stealing it was simply because he felt it was taking up too much time between him and Ryou.

"NO! I will not give it back!" Bakura stated, before turning around and catching his hikari in a hug. He began to nuzzle into Ryou's neck, which made Ryou forget that Bakura took his homework. Until he heard the ripping of paper. Pulling back, he stared in disbelief at the torn papers. Bakura just gave a satisfied grunt before picking Ryou up.

"YAMI! Put me down! No! BAD YAMI!" Kicking and yelling as Bakura swung him over his shoulder, Ryou was angry. This was the third time Bakura had done this. And what was he supposed to tell his teachers? 'Oh, sorry. My psychotic Yami keeps ripping my paper's up because he wants to spend more time with me'. Ryou doubted it would work.

Sighing as he was roughly thrown on the bed, he figured his grades would just have to take a little dip. Because, who in their right mind, would refuse their incredibly handsome boyfriends loving? Not Ryou, that's for sure. Smiling up at his yami, Ryou yanked him down forcefully by his hair, before soothing it down.

"That, was for ripping my homework up again. Really Yami, can you not wait a bit?" Ryou laughed at the growl he got in response to his question. Reaching up, he lightly kissed Bakura, before settling back down on his blankets. When Bakura spooned up against him, Ryou smiled. Things had been wonderful lately. His friends were happy for them, because they'd seen how depressed Ryou had been without someone to love him.

Getting ready to fall asleep, Ryou was jolted awake by the front door slamming shut, and a voice calling out his name. Eyes wide open, the only thought running through Ryou's head, was _fuck._

* * *

OoOoO Whose at the door(Like you can't tell....or maybe you can't O.o). Anyway, stick around. More fun to come, and who's home? :3 REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

YAY part two! xD Okay. I haven't gone to bed yet, and it's almost 6 in the morning. And it's freeeezing outside. Not fun.

* * *

Bakura, having heard Ryou's thought, cocked an eyebrow at his hikari. He'd thought that if Ryou's father was home, Ryou would be happy. Yaten Bakura(A/N: I saw this used as his name before, so I'm using it here. I don't know if it's real name, or not. But, I could care less this early in the morning) was rarely home, almost always in Egypt.

Ryou shot off the bed, and left his room before Bakura could say anything. Blinking in surprise, he couldn't understand what was happening. Yaten knew who Bakura was, and although he wasn't happy about the spirit being allowed to live in his home, he grudgingly accepted it. Who else was there to take care of Ryou, if not the yami?

//Hikari, what's wrong?// Bakura could feel the panic Ryou was experiencing.

/Yami, think back to when my father found out about our friends being gay, please?/

-Flash Back(a few months ago)-

Malik, Marik, Yugi, and Yami were all over at Ryou's house, because they were 'bored' or so they had claimed. Really it was more like a celebration for the Yami's. They'd all 'buried the hatchet', in other words, after months of distrust, they'd accepted the fact that their hikaris were friends. Which lead to the acceptance of each other.

As of right now, they were just all sitting there, not knowing what talk about. Malik was sitting in Marik's lap, kissing his neck. Yugi was sitting in a similar position, while Ryou was resting his head on Bakura's shoulder. Although they weren't together, they were close. Unknown to both, they were in love with each other.

Soon enough, however, the silence that hung in the room was broken. The front door slammed open, and a man waltzed in. Yaten Bakura stood there, looking much like he was the king of the world(AKA, he's full of himself). When Yaten walked closer, he saw the way everyone was sitting, and his face turned red. He turned around, and left, a few seconds after he'd just come.

Everyone looked over at Ryou, who looked sadly at the open door. His father hadn't even closed the door. When it was obvious Ryou wasn't going to tell them, they sat there awkwardly until they left, shuffling out the still open door. Ryou rose from his spot, and moved his father's bags to his room. Afterwards, Ryou made dinner for three, as if he hoped his dad would come back. Which he did.

"Who the fuck were they, and why were they sitting like that?" These were the first words spoken to Ryou. Bakura felt his blood boil at the way his Hikari was spoken to.

"They're my friends Dad.....they're gay." Ryou looked scared of his father. Yaten Bakura looked ready to hit Ryou, but Bakura stood up.

"Is there a problem with our friends being _gay_?" Bakura put emphasis on gay, whilst glaring at the man. Yaten just huffed and looked away.

"You'll turn gay, Ryou, if you hang out with them too much! Remember that." And with that being said, he walked away, barely spending time with his son during his stay. Bakura had asked why his father had acted like that, to which Ryou had told him that he was a homophobe. And then he had to explain what that meant.

-End Flash Back-

//Your Dad is a dick Ry// Bakura stood up and walked down the stairs, planning on flaunting the new relationship.

/Bakura! Please, don't. I'd rather not have him get in the way. I'm still a minor, and he can control my life./

Bakura stood there, shocked by what his Hikari told him. This man, could ruin the best thing to happen in his life. Feeling his blood begin to boil again, he stomped back up the stairs, going into Ryou's room. Falling back down on the bed, he sighed. He'd just have to make sure he and Ryou got out more often while his father was home.

* * *

Okay, so I've read a lot of stories where Ryou's daddy was so excepting. Well, pfft, not here. Sorry. :3 you all are probably cursing me right now, but it's all good. LET THE REVIEWS ROLL IN! XD  
(btw, I srarted this early morning, and finished it later. I almost missed my bus because I was working on this.)


	3. Chapter 3

I love you all. Yes, I do. All of my reviewers are the greatest. And if I could, I'd hug you. I really would. And, also, I've read a lot of stories were Marik is like....stupid and childish. But, I can't really write him like that, so he's actually going to have some smartz in this story!

* * *

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all the homophobic men and women out there. You've taught many how to hate, but you've also shown many it's more important to love, and grow strong. Without you, there wouldn't be a GSA, or A Day Of Silence. People would have to put warnings of gay romance in their stories. Gay and Lesbian Romance novels wouldn't need their own categories in book stores. But without the hate, we wouldn't have the PRIDE. We wouldn't feel good about not caring as we kissed our partners in the streets. We wouldn't make strong friends and allies in our attempt to make a world without prejudice. So, I thank you for showing us your hate. This way, our love is that much stronger.

* * *

Ryou sighed as he met his father at the door. In the time he had been together with Bakura, he'd forgotten about his father. He only hoped that Bakura would pretend nothing was different while his father was here. He knew it was asking a lot from the spirit, who had liked to show off his claim over Ryou, but it was better if his father remained clueless. Just thinking about how he had acted when he found out the better part of Ryou's friends were gay, he shuddered. He'd rather not have that anger directed at him.

He hadn't been so quick to judge when his mother and sister were still around. But those days were gone, with his mother and sister's deaths, his father had turned nearly heartless. Shaking himself free of the depressing thoughts, he walked over to his father, who was standing in the living room, looking around.

"Hi dad! I didn't know you'd be coming home....is something wrong?" Ryou couldn't help but feel worry for his father, no matter how awful he acted.

"I was looking for your friends. I assumed they would have been here, like last time." Yaten glared at Ryou, as if it were his fault his friends were gay. Moving towards the kitchen, Yaten kept looking around, almost as if he expected someone to jump out at him. Ryou sighed and followed his father, slowly

"I wasn't expecting you to come home, me and Bakura have already eaten. But, I can make you something, if you'd li-" Ryou was cut off as his father waved a hand at him.

"Bakura? He still lives here? I would have thought he'd leave by now." Ryou grew irate at the way his father implied Bakura wouldn't want to live with him for long. He wanted to yell at his father, to tell him Bakura loved him, and wouldn't leave him. But he knew he couldn't. His father would lock him away if he ever found out Ryou was in love with another male.

"Yes, dad. He still lives here. He's probably sleeping right now. I'm sure you'll see him tomorrow. How long will you be staying here?" Ryou didn't mean to sound like he wanted his father gone, but he couldn't help it. It felt like Yaten was intruding somewhere he didn't belong.

"Hm. I'll probably be here for at least a month. I've asked my boss for an extended leave. I wanted to see how your life was going." Yaten smiled at his son, thinking that this was something Ryou would want. He was wrong. Ryou felt like his stomach was falling. As he father rummaged through the refrigerator, Ryou made his way slowly back into the living room, before quickly making his way back to the bedroom.

"Bakura!" Ryou burst through his bedroom door, hoping Bakura wasn't actually asleep yet. Bakura looked up from the window where he was standing.

"Ryou? Is something wrong? You sound upset." Bakura moved towards him, ready to wrap Ryou in his arms. And he would have, had Ryou not held a finger up at him. Turning around, Ryou closed the door, and then ran towards his yami. Bakura caught Ryou as the silver haired teen launched to him. He could feel Ryou tremble as tears wet his shoulder.

"Bakura....my father is staying for a month! I don't wan to hide this for that long....I don't even want to hide it! Our friends won't be able to come over, and just...Why is he here?! Why did he have to come?!" Ryou sobbed into Bakura's shoulder, while the yami pet his hair soothingly. He waited until he was sure Ryou was done before he spoke.

"My darling hikari...It'll be okay. He could have wished to stay longer. We'll be okay. We can go over to our friend's homes. They won't mind. All of them know how your father is. I know that they won't mind helping us out." Bakura tried to soothe his hikari by rubbing circles on his back. "Go lay in bed. I'll tell your father that you are tired, and that you're sorry for not being able to properly greet him." With that said, Bakura gently steered Ryou to his bed, before leaving the room to talk to the elder Bakura.

Walking into the living room, Bakura tried to keep his disgust in check as he survied the man. He was relaxing on the couch, with is feet up on the table, chips by his side, and a can of beer in his hand. Biting back the remark that the beer was _his_, Bakura cleared his throat to gain attention.

"Ryou said he's sorry, but he's awfully tired from his day at school, and needed to sleep. But, he does hope the two of you can talk tomorrow." Bakura tried to keep from sneering at the older man. When he received a curt nod from him, Bakura turned and made his way back upstairs. He would retire into the Ring and cuddle Ryou in his soul room. He didn't want to risk Yaten finding the two of them in a loving embrace during the night. Opening the door to Ryou's room, Bakura smiled at the cute way his hikari was sleeping, curled up to a pillow, holding it close. Looking closer, Bakura saw it was his pillow Ryou was holding so tightly to. Chuckling to himself, he left the room in a flash of light, and walked into Ryou's soul room.

Slipping into the bed behind Ryou, Bakura pulled him as close as he could. He was in love with the sweet boy, and never wanted to leave his side. Even if it meant he had to hide his feelings in front of the man who helped birth his beloved, he'd do it. Nothing was worth messing this love up. Looking down at Ryou's sleeping face, Bakura smiled. Nothing.

* * *

Egh. Sappy endings. Yay. Anyways. The more reviews I get, the faster this comes out. That means, if you read my story, review it, if you want more. And I know you do. PRESS THE BUTTON! Do ett!!!


	4. Chapter 4

^-^ Yay for reviews! -huggles reviewers-. This chapter probably wont be very long....but we shall see. I'm not sure yet. *hearts* And, I'm just gonna use my school schedule for Ryou, which means it's American. So...yeah. I'd also like to make it known I've never been to a real high school. So, I'm not exactly sure what it's like. And, obviously, Bakura can go back into the ring whenever he wants, and come out whenever he wants as well. Also, Ryou and Bakura _do _have sex, and, I'm not exactly a noob in making 'lemons'. But, this story wont have any. It's been a while since I've actually made one, so I'm not going to try and mess my story up by doing one, and risking having it suck.

* * *

The soft sounds of breathing filled Ryou's bedroom. Anyone who would have looked at him, would blindly assume he was still asleep, but he wasn't. He was awake, but he was still in his soul room with Bakura. Both were laying there, not talking, just holding each other. Ryou knew he had to get up soon, he had school. But, how could he resist spending time in the morning with Bakura?

"You need to get up soon..." Ryou sighed. He knew he had to, just as much as Bakura knew he did. Nodding a little bit, he gave Bakura a quick kiss before leaving his soul room in favor of getting ready for school. While taking his shower, Ryou wished his father wasn't here. As much as he loved him, he didn't think he'd be able to survive being with his father for a month. His father wouldn't be too accepting of his relationship with Bakura, if how he acted towards his friends was any clue. Sighing, Ryou shut the water from the shower off before grabbing a fluffy towel and rubbing his hair with it. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he made his way back to his bedroom.

Unsurprisingly, Bakura was laying on his bed when he got back.(Interruption: I'd like to take a moment now, and mourn for my lighter. It just died. Back to the story) No words were spoken between the two as Ryou got ready. They rarely ever spoke in the morning, due to that fact that Bakura wasn't a morning person. He only ever woke up to be with Ryou as he got ready, something Ryou was grateful for. He loved spending his time with Bakura, no matter what it was he was doing.

As soon as he was ready, the two left Ryou's room and made their way downstairs. Yaten was sitting on the couch, watching TV. It looked like he hadn't moved from his spot last night. Bakura had a suspicion he hadn't. Ryou walked past his father, into the kitchen, leaving his lover and father together in the same room. He didn't know if it was a good idea to do so, but Bakura hadn't followed him, and he really didn't want to ask the spirit to come with him, so his father couldn't question why he wanted Bakura with him.

But, after a few minutes of silence in the living room, Bakura followed him into the kitchen anyway. Ryou nearly sighed with relief, but held it back. Going about making coffee for himself and Bakura, he smiled when Bakura wrapped him up in strong arms. They stayed like that, until the beeping from the coffee machine announced it was done. Letting go of Ryou, Bakura leaned up and got two mugs down. Ryou then poured the hot liquid into them, both took it black, so there was no need for anything special to be added. They stood in the kitchen until they were finished, and Ryou had to leave. Bakura disappeared into the ring, and Ryou picked up his book bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Dad, I'm leaving for school now!" Ryou called out to his father as he slipped his shoes on. He didn't wait for a reply as he walked out the front door. Sitting on the front steps, he waited for Malik to come pick him, which he didn't have to wait too long for. Malik pulled up on his motorcycle, and Ryou jogged over to him. Slipping on the helmet handed to him, Ryou sat down behind Malik and held onto him as they made their way to school. Bakura had fallen back asleep in his soul room, so the ride to school was silent.

Upon getting there, Malik parked near the front entrance and both got off, walking over to the front doors to wait for their friends to show up. They normally were the first students to get there, despite the fact that Malik hated school. No words passed between the two as they waited. Slowly, the school parking lot was filled with activity as students started arriving. As their friends began to join them, Ryou felt nervous. He didn't want to tell them his father was back, due to the fact no one had brought up what had happened the last time he came back. As soon as everyone got there though, he knew he had to bring it up.

"Hey Ryou, is something wrong? You don't look well. Did you get enough sleep?" Yugi was the first to catch on that something was wrong. Ryou sighed, knowing he had to tell his friends now that all the attention was turned on him.

"Well....yeah, actually something is wrong. Last night as me and Bakura were going to sleep, my father came home." Ryou said, shuffling his feet, looking at the ground. He could feel everyone's eyes on him.

"Shouldn't you be happy about that though?" Jou asked him, not understanding what could be wrong. He hadn't been there when his father came back the last time, and apparently no one had told him what happened.

"Normally, yes, I would be very happy about him being home. But..well...he's just a tad...homophobic." Ryou explained, trying not to sound bitter. After a moment of silence, he felt arms go around his shoulder, and looked up to see Malik was hugging him.

"Don't worry Ry. He's only gonna be here a few days, right?" Malik knew how Ryou loved his father, but he also knew that he loved the spirit of the ring as well.

"This time is different apparently. He's going to be here for at least a month." Ryou felt Malik's sharp intake of breath before he tightened his grip.

"Well....still. Don't worry. You can always come over to one of our house's to stay away from him." Everyone murmured in agreement to Malik's statement. Ryou felt tears of gratitude fill his eyes, but he blinked them away. They all stood there, Malik still holding Ryou, for a few minutes before they had to part ways and go to their classes. Ryou spent his time worrying about his father, and trying to listen to the teacher. Bakura was being surprisingly respectful of him, and letting him pay attention. Come lunch time, however, he demanded Ryou's attention.

//Hikari, after school, let's go to the Psycho's house.//

/....I assume you are referring to Malik and Marik's home?/

//Yes. The psychos.//

/I'll ask Malik later. But I don't know if my father will be okay with it./

//Who cares what the man wants? He's never around, and when he is, he wants you to drop your life for him. It's bullshit.//

/I know 'Kura. But, he's still my father./

//Hpmh//

Ryou rolled his eyes and began picking at the salad he had gotten for lunch. He had, had gym the period before, so Bakura had been awake for that. He loved watching how ruthless the boys were, and he needed to know who to go after, if someone had hurt Ryou. He kept bugging Ryou to let him go in his place, but Ryou never let him. Something about how harsh he could be, or something.

"Hey Malik? Bakura wants to know if we can come over today?" Ryou asked, looking over at his Egyptian friend Malik looked up at him with an odd expression.

"Ry, you don't need to ask. You can _always_ come over." Ryou smiled sweetly at his best friend. He was closer to Malik and Marik then the others.

"Well, I'll need to call my dad to ask him." Ryou began digging through his pockets as he was talking, reaching for his rarely used phone. Pulling it out, he dialed his house phone, and waited for his dad to pick up. When the answering machine answered, Ryou was surprised, but didn't think too much into it. "Hi Dad, uhm, I'm going to be going over to my friend's house after school for a bit. Just call me if you need anything. Bye!" And, with that, he ended the call.

Shoving his phone back in his pocket, he went back to his salad, and watched his friends around him. Jou was eating candy, Seto tried looking distant, Yugi was trying to get Jou to eat regular food, and Malik was playing with his tray. Smiling at his friends, he felt happiness creeping into him. Something that had went away last night when his father had walked into the house. His friend's wouldn't let him down, and as long as he had them, and Bakura, he'd be able to live through this month.

* * *

Okay, I am SOSOSOOOO sorry this took so long to get out. But...my plot bunnies were in a coma for a bit. Most of them still are. But, oh well. I finished another chapter. It's probably crap...Butttt...Oh well. It's something. Anyways. Review! It lights a fire under my ass, and makes me work harder! 3 Loves!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so, I'd like to apologize for my delayed updates as of late. With school, and all, it's hard to find the energy to write lately. But, never fear, for I promise I won't give up on this story! A good part of this chapter was written in school, during math. Also, someone pointed out to me in a review I kinda sorta lack dialogue in my stories. I completely agree. I'm trying to work on it though, I promise! Enjoy the story!

* * *

The last two classes after lunch passed by too slowly for Bakura's liking.

//Hiikarrrrrriiiiiii, is it time to leave yeettttt?//

/Bakura....shut up./

//NO! I wanna leave nooooooww.//

/School isn't over yet! So, shut up and wait!/

Bakura decided that he wanted to stay on Ryou's good side. He knew they were in love, and that he was the dark, while Ryou was the light... He also knew Ryou could be a little bitch when he wanted to be. He'd never say that to Ryou, but he thought it an awful lot.

Soon enough, that last period ended and the students were free to leave. The next day was Friday, and then they had a long weekend. Malik met up with Ryou, halfway to the front doors. They walked in silence, both watching nervously for any bullies that might pop up. Apparently, to some, their bodies screamed 'Here I am! HIT ME!'. And, while they did have their Yami's should anything happen, they'd rather not have someone die because they were foolish enough to hurt them.

Once they safely made it to Malik's bike, they got on, and were off. Malik wasted no time in getting to his house. He hated going to school, but he knew if he dropped out, Isis would kick him out of the house(1). Pulling up, into the driveway of a moderate two story home, they hopped off and walked through the front door. As soon as they were both in, Malik shut the door. Before more then three seconds passed, he was pinned to the door.

"MALIK! I missssseded you!!!" Marik was nearly screaming as he kissed his hikari's face, repeatedly. Giggling, Malik kissed him hard on the lips.

"I missed you too, Marik! Guess who came over with me." Marik looked over to the side, and saw Ryou standing there, trying not to laugh at his friends

"RYOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!" Marik yelled, excitedly, as he saw the other hikari standing there.

"Yeah. His 'Daddy Dearest'(2) came back. Apparently for a month" Marik gave Ryou a sad look at this and left his hikari to hug the other one. After a moment, there was a bright flash of light, and Bakura was there, standing next to them.

"Oi, Psycho. Get off _my _Hikari. You have your own." Marik stuck his tongue out at Bakura before he went back to hugging Malik. Ryou rolled his eyes before smiling as Bakura hugged him tightly. The yami's then shared a psychotic smile, and laughed. Ryou and Malik ignored them, being used to the behaviors the two showed.

"Did I hear Marik scream Ryou's name?" The group of boys looked towards the kitchen where Isis' voice floated from.

"Yes, sister. Ryou and Bakura are here. Ryou's dad came home, and he's gonna be sticking around for a while." Malik had told his sister what had happened between them and Yaten, the night a few months back. When she had learned of the relationship between Ryou and Bakura, she had offered them a safe haven for when Ryou's father came back. Gracefully walking from the kitchen, Isis joined the boys in her front hallway. She gave them all, with the exception of Marik(Who'd she spent all day with) hugs.

"Well, you two boys know you're always welcome here." Isis said, before making her way back to the kitchen, to finish whatever it was she had been doing. The two teens walked into the living room, followed closely by their yamis. Marik and Bakura raced forward, and jumped on the couch, taking the whole thing up.

"And, where exactly are me and Ryou supposed to sit?" Malik asked, his hands on his hips, looking at the two spirits.

"Our laps." Both Bakura and Mark answered at the same time, giving their Hikaris a smile.

Malik and Ryou laughed, before sliding onto their lover's laps. They made themselves comfortable, before striking random conversations. None of them payed attention to their surroundings, just happy to be spending time together. Eventually, however, their little bubble of happiness was burst.

"Ryou, your father just called looking for you. He sounded a little upset." Isis walked into the living room as she spoke. Bakura groaned at her words, and hugged Ryou close to his body. "I told him you'd be home as soon as you and Malik had finished your 'studying'." Ryou felt his heart warm up with love at the thought of his best friend's sister lying for him.

"Thank you so much, Isis. I don't think I could ever repay you for that." Isis made a tsking sound at Ryou's words.

"You are part of my family, just as much as Malik and Marik are. I will do anything for my family." Marik and Malik nodded in agreement with with Isis' words. Ryou felt his eyes fill with tears, and got off Bakura to hug his family. They hugged him back, and each told him they loved him. Ryou felt like his heart would burst with love for these people. He may not have his father's support, but he did have the support of the most amazing people in the world. And right now, to him, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Well, this chapter was basically to show everyone that Ryou had amazing friends. :p Also, it's to stress the importance your friends hold. They may not be blood related, but hell, my homies are my family. Their thoughts and opinion can sometimes weigh more heavily on us then our family's thoughts, mostly due to the fact that, we don't chose our family, but we do chose our friends.

(1) This, actually happened to my friend. She dropped out, and her mom was like "Peace." So she lived with me for a while until she decided to go back to school.

(2) If anyone can figure out what movie I got this from, you'll get chapter 6 dedicated to you.

Well, hopefully this wasn't as crappy as I think it is. Sorry again for the long wait. I'll try to get back to being regular with updates.


	6. Chapter 6

^-^ A couple of you got the right answer to what movie name I used. So, I'm going to dedicated a chapter to each of you. -bows-

This chapter is dedicated to: **Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost**

* * *

Mini-story for the readers.

* * *

Her mind spun in circles, just like a ballerina's dance.  
She stared at the rusty razor, wondering why she ever started.  
Words and thoughts flowed through her, taunting her, reminding her of the pain she felt.  
She picked up the razor, kissed it with her lips, and sunk it into her skin.  
She would never forget the words of her peers, nor the words of her parents

**The end was drawing near, if only she knew.**

* * *

If you know someone who needs help, don't hesitate. Tell someone. That person may come to hate you, but in the end, it can help them so much. So please, tell a parent, or someone at school. Don't keep it inside, because if you do, _you aren't a real friend._

* * *

Reluctantly, both Bakura and Ryou left their friends house to head for home. The short walk was made in silence, neither wanting to ruin the good mood with bad thoughts. However, both were facing inner turmoil, with the thought of what may lay ahead of them when they finally reached home. Bakura had his arm around Ryou's waist, and Ryou had his head on Bakura's shoulder.

"'Kura? Do you think my father being home for so long will ruin our relationship?" Bakura stopped walking and looked down at his hikari.

"What doesn't kill us, will make us stronger." Ryou sighed at Bakura's words.

"Yami, besides the fact that was sweet, it's a cliche, and not always true." As Ryou spoke, Bakura hugged him as close as he could.

"I'm sorry. But I don't know what to tell you. I have the faith that we do this. Two halves of a whole can't just leave each other babe. And, honestly, to think that the old fuck _could _actually harm either of us is laughable. I'd send his ass to the shadow realm before he even knew what was happening." Bakura's face twisted in a sneer as he finished talking. Ryou giggled lightly and kissed Bakura.

"I love you." Ryou whispered. Bakura smiled down at him, and they began walking again. As they walked, Bakura tightened his arm around Ryou's waist. They continued to walk until they were a block or so away from their house. Both slowed to a stop, and shared a kiss before Bakura disappeared into the ring, and Ryou walked the rest of the way alone. He wasn't sure what to expect from his father when he got home, and he was a little fearful. Stepping up to the front door, he slowly opened it, and walked in.

"Dad? I'm home...I'm sorry I was gone for so long, but I have a test tomorrow, and Malik's really good in the subject, so he offered to help me......Dad?" Ryou looked around when his father didn't respond to him. He walked into the kitchen, but Yaten wasn't there. He checked every other room, and came to the reailzation his father wasn't even in the house. He felt Bakura slowly begin to rage inside, and he himself wasn't particularly happy. Yaten had acted as if he was waiting for Ryou to get home. He went back into the kitchen and saw a letter on the fridge, that he missed on his first look through.

_Ryou,  
__  
Make dinner. I went out with some old friends of mine to catch up. I don't know when I'll be back. Don't wait up, be in bed by a resonable time, and I'll possibly see you before you go to school._

-_Dad_

Bakura came out of the ring to stand next to Ryou, and took the note from Ryou.

"That motherfucker told you to come home, to only leave you a note, telling you to make dinner, and to say he was going out? Wow, that's fucking bull." Bakura growled, and although Ryou normally hated it when Bakura swore, he couldn't help but agree. It **was** bullshit. "Oh well. Now we know we have the house to ourselves for a bit." Ryou snorted at the leer on Bakura's face.

"What do you want for dinner, Yami? I do have to make something, yanno? Dad did ask me to....." Ryou walked over to the fridge, opened it, and peered inside. He scrunched up his nose at the lack of food, and made a mental note to go shopping tomorrow. He closed the door, and settled on ordering a pizza. He called Jack and Jill's Pizzeria from downtown. Over the past month, he'd called there a lot....Bakura had a way of making him burn the food he was cooking. After ordering a large cheese and pepperoni pizza, Ryou and Bakura curled up on the couch together.

"Wanna watch a movie after the pizza gets here?" Ryou said, looking up at Bakura.

"Sure. What though?" Bakura kissed the top of Ryou's head after he replied.

"Well, I heard some girls at school talking about some movie on T.V. that they said was supposed to be good. So....can we watch that?" Ryou asked, hopefully.

"I suppose. Whats it called?" Bakura laughed at how cute his Hikari looked when he was trying to get his way.

"_Affinity._ I guess it's based off a book or something(1)...." Ryou trailed off, moving closer to Bakura. He was happy his dad wasn't home. Although he'd only been there for a day, he'd messed everything up. The two sat in a comfortable silence, waiting for the pizza to be delivered. When the doorbell rang, Bakura got up to pay for the pizza, and took it into the kitchen. Ryou followed, and they sat down to eat. Again, it was silent. The two never felt much need to fill the silence, both enjoying it.

When they finished, they put the leftover pizza in the fridge, and settled back in the living room, getting ready to watch the movie. They turned the T.V. on and searched for the movie. Luck was with them, as the movie was just about to air. Bakura turned it to to the channel, and pulled Ryou to him. They cuddled close as the movie began to play.

* * *

"...That was so sad.." Ryou sniffed as the movie ended. Bakura nodded his agreement, although this type of movie wasn't what he was really into, he enjoyed it. Ryou looked at a clock and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. It was later then he thought, and he did _not _want to be up when his father came home. "Come on Bakura. We should probably go to bed....I don't want to chance my dad coming home, and yelling at me for being up so late," Bakura rolled his eyes, but got up anyway.

They made their way to Ryou's room, and dressed in their pajamas. Bakura kissed Ryou's cheek, before leaving in a flash of light. Ryou smiled as he laid down, and then followed Bakura into the ring. When he opened his eyes, he was in his soul room, and Bakura was waiting for him. He walked over to the bed, and crawled over top of Bakura, kissing him on the lips.

"I love you." Ryou whispered.

"And I love you." Bakura whispered back. The two engaged in nightly activities(2) for the next hour or so, before collapsing on the bed in a heap, "Night Ry." Bakura said, kissing his hikari's sweat-shined forehead, before they both slipped into sleep,

* * *

Yaten stumbled into the dark house, obviously drunk. Grinning to himself, he made his way to the kitchen, hoping Ryou had indeed, made dinner. He left the light off, and went over to the fridge. He found a pizza box laying on one of the shelves.

"Imma have to tell that boy to stop wasting my money..." Yaten mumbled to himself before taking a piece. He made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch. Flicking the T.V. on, he nearly dropped his pizza. The channel the T.V. was on, was a LGBT station. "I knew if he spent time around those damn queers, something in his head would go wrong." Yaten growled, as he stared in the direction of his son's room. "Good thing I'm here now. I can help fix him." Yaten nodded to himself before changing the channel, and going back to eating. He felt confident he could help his son.

* * *

(1) _Affinity_ is a real movie/book. I _adored_ it. It's actually a lesbian movie, but still, it's amazing. The book is by Sarah Waters. If you aren't opposed to girl on girl....which I should hope not, seeing as you like guy on guy, you might like to check it out.

(2) ....If you don't know what I meant, which I'm sure everyone does, I meant they were having sex. I just felt that was a better way to word it.

Gah, I am soooooo damn sorry it's taking so long for this shit. I'm trying my hardest to keep up, but it's hard. Well, until next time kiddies!


	7. Chapter 7

Ahhhh. It's been simply forever since I've written...or well, it seems like it. BS, and drama make an awful combo. But, I don't think I'mma give up on this. I like it. :] Although, it may be ending soon. I've lost a lot of enthusiasm for this. So if it seems crappy.....sorry.

This chapter is dedicated to : **consumedbylove **

Enjoy ~

* * *

Ryou woke up with a start, when his alarm began to beep at him. Looking over, he saw the time, and groaned. He rather liked being lazy, and didn't like getting up so early. But he knew he needed to, so that he could get ready for school. Sighing, he smacked at his alarm until it was off, threw the covers off his body, and sat up to face the cold morning. Bakura was still snoring away, so Ryou didn't bother waking him. He walked out of his room, still in his night clothes, and saw his father sleeping on the couch. He shook his head, and smiled, before pulling the blanket from the back of the couch over his father.

Making his way into the kitchen, Ryou began to make coffee for himself, and grabbed himself a poptart to eat. He stood silent in the kitchen, until the coffee was done, and he poured himself some, before placing the pot back into the machiene. He finished his small breakfast slowly, not feeling the need to rush. When he was finished, he placed his mug silently in the sink, and made his way into the bathroom. He turned the shower on, letting it warm up as he undressed himself.

The warm water ran over his body as he stepped into the shower, and he washed himself at a slow pace. He knew that since it was Friday, Malik would be a little late, as he always was. Isis normally had to threaten him to even get him out of his bed. In less then ten minutes, he was done and out of the shower. Drying himself off as he walked to his room, Ryou thought today might be a good day, and resolved to not let anything ruin it. Stepping into his room, he quickly pulled his clothes on, not liking being bare for too long a time.

After making his bed, Ryou went back to the kitchen where his bookbag sat. He pulled out his folder and began to finish homework he hadn't completed last night. Bakura and his father were still sleeping, which surprised Ryou. He'd been walking around for more then an hour, and neither of them had seemed to move an inch. But he forgot about it as he worked on his History homework. Soon enough, he was finished, and just in time, as he heard Malik's bike pull up outside. He rushed to put his stuff away, pull his shoes on, and grab his jacket before walking out the door.

He sat behind Malik in silence as they made their way through early morning traffic. They pulled up to the school with little time to spare, and both Malik and Ryou broke into a run to make it to their first period classes on time. They both had the same class for first period, and they barely made it in the door before the bell rang, signaling the start of school. They grinned at the glaring teacher, and sat down, ready for the day to start.

The day passed without problems for Ryou. Bakura was being quite, and although Ryou was suspicious of that, he didn't say anything. He knew better then to bug his lover when he was brooding. Soon enough, school was over and everyone was racing to the doors. Ryou giggled at the antics of his classmates as he and Malik walked at a leisurly pace to the doors. They made it to Malik's bike without any problems, and Malik set off to take Ryou home. There was more traffic then there had been in the morning, but Ryou wasn't in a rush to get home. After half an hour, Malik pulled up to the Bakura residence, and Ryou climbed off the bike.

"I'll see you on Monday Ry. Have a good weekend!" And with those words, Malik was gone. Ryou smiled and walked into the house. After taking his shoes off, and placing his bookbag on the floor, he walked into the living room. His father looked up when he came in. He had a frown on his face, and anger glittered in his eyes. Ryou's smile fell of his face when his father stood.

"I have something to talk to you about boy" Yaten's tone was furious as he spoke. Ryou felt like a small child being reprimanded for doing something wrong. "When I came home last night, and turned this television on, do you want to know what I saw?! DO YOU?!" Ryou felt the blood drain from his face. He and Bakura had forgotten to change the channel after their movie last night.

"What dad...?" Ryou asked his father, meekly.

"A goddamned fucking GAY channel! I TOLD YOU! I told you if you hung out with those sinners, you'd pick up their habits! How _dare _you watch that filth in my house!" Yaten advanced on Ryou, his face contorted with rage.

"Dad...I'm sorry! I can't help who I love!" Ryou knew as soon as the words left his mouth, they were a mistake. His father couldn't control his rage, and he slapped Ryou. Feeling blood in his mouth, Ryou knew he had bitten down something. Bakura appeared in a flash of light, leaving the ring to face Yaten.

"How _dare _you hit your son!" Ryou moved himself behind Bakura as the yami stared at his father,

"I bet you're both _dirty, vile sinners!_I did not raise my son this way!" Yaten looked ready to attack Bakura. "Ryou's_ mother_was one of those people! She was preparing to leave us when her and Amane were hit by a car. I wouldn't let her take Ryou. I was going to raise him right! But I apparently didn't do a good enough job." Yaten stared at his son in disgust. "Get out. Find somewhere else to live. If someone cares enough to let you stay with them, I'll give you a day to take your things." Ryou stared in shock when his father turned and walked away. He was speechless.

Bakura turned and looked at his hikari. He hugged him tightly before gently pulling him to the door. Ryou couldn't think of anything besides the fact that his father hated him. The man who had helped birth him, who had raised him, hated him. He didn't realize where they were going until he heard Bakura knock on a door. And when Marik opened the door, looking confused as to why they were there. so soon after leaving his own hikari, Ryou burst into tears, saying only one thing.

"My dad kicked me out"

* * *

I felt bad doing that to Ryou, but I thought it made it interesting :3 I hope you'll all forgive me for being so mean.


	8. Chapter 8

I am so veryvery sorry that it's taken me months to write this. But things in my life got out of hand, and my best friend is always with me, leading to crazy happenings...and my life was, and still is, fairly chaotic. Between stopping my friend from burning every peice of fabric in my house, and falling in love and getting my heart broken...well....let's just say that life has been difficult. :] Enough rambling however. Time for what y'all really want!

* * *

Marik stood still for a moment, unsure if he heard right. But the swift kick to his ankle made him realize he was still standing in the doorway, while Bakura glared at him and Ryou cried. Moving out of the way, he ushered the two of them inside, and closed the door softly. He honestly couldn't believe that Ryou's situation with his father had come to this. He'd always known the old man was fucked up in the head, but this was pushing it. While Marik stood by the door in thought, Bakura and Ryou moved towards the living room. Both Isis and Malik were there, and both of their heads shot up at hearing someone cry.

"Ryou! What's wrong?!" Malik sprang from the couch and all but ran to Ryou and hugged him.

"His father kicked us out, because last night we watched a movie on the GLBT channel, and we forgot to change the channel." Bakura answered for Ryou, who had his head buried in Malik neck while he cried. Isis stood up quickly and moved forward to hug Ryou as well.

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't think of anywhere else to go besides here." Ryou seemed so lost as he spoke, clinging desperatly to Malik. Both Isis and Malik shushed him, and Malik moved Ryou to the couch,

"Ryou, you know we love you. I'm glad you came here. Besides the fact that we told you we'd be there for you, you're family. And family is the most important thing." Isis spoke softly, but the words hit Ryou like a ton of bricks, causing him to cry even more. He was beyond lucky to have these people in his life, and was overly grateful that he had them. He didn't know what he'd do without them.

As Malik and Isis comforted Ryou, Bakura and Marik we're standing off to the side, having a conversation of their own. Their conversation, however, had a more darker air to it, as both men fumed over the action's of the man, who, up until that point, had been Ryou's 'father'.

"If I didn't know how much Ryou loves his father, I would have popped that fucker in the face. I always knew he was a douche, but this just tops everything he's done. Missed birthday parties, missed holidays....His father missed nearly everything in his life. And then he has the balls to assume he can control Ryou's life." Bakua grew angrier as he spoke, nearly fuming when he was finished.

"I know! Ryou is one of the sweetest boys I've met. He's my family. And that man is a fucking pile of shit. He doesn't _deserve_ a son like Ryou. Not at all." If one could ignore Marik's profanity, his words would seem almost sweet. But Bakura agreed with Marik. Ryou was his world. He'd do anything and more for Ryou. He loved the boy after all.

Bakura stepped away from Marik and made his way over to the couch. Standing behind Ryou, he set his hands on Ryou's shoulders and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. "Everything's going to be fine Ry. I'll make sure of it." Ryou leaned his head back after Bakura spoke, and gave his lover a watery smile.

"I know we'll be fine. It just hurts. He's my father. And he should love me regardless." Ryou said, before more tears started to fall. Bakura slipped his arms around Ryou's neck and hugged the smaller body to him. He knew the man could have done worse then just kicking them out, but he also knew that it would still hurt Ryou. Yaten probably expected them to come crawling back with no where to live. But the man obviously didn't know they were so close to the Ishtar's.

"Ryou..he does love you. He's just to blind to see that. He's seeing in black and white right now. Hopefully he'll come around." Isis' gentle voice washed over all of them. Bakura half hoped she was right. If only for Ryou's sake, he hoped the man came around. But other then that, he hated the man. He didn't want the man to ever dull one of their sunny days again. Marik and Bakura moved to sit on the couch with the other three, and they all sat in silence, the only noise being that of a romantic movie.

Isis excused herself to make dinner, and Malik and Ryou cuddled up to their darker halves. They stayed in silence, all too pre-occupied with their thoughts to speak. All were thinking about what had happened, three of the four thoughts more darker then the other. Ryou still felt the shock of being kicked out. His anger would come later that night, when everyone was in bed, him and Bakura in the guest room.

"I hate him." Ryou had been stewing in his anger for a while, and just as Bakura was about to fall asleep, he spoke. Bakura blinked at Ryou, tired and confused. Before he could ask what Ryou was talking about, he spoke again. "He had no right to kick me out. Sure, it was his house, but honestly, he's never done one thing for me. Not one fucking thing." Bakura was surprised. Not only was his lover never vulgar, but he didn't think Ryou would get angry. He thought he'd be sad about it instead, like he had been earlier.

"I know dear heart. But now is not the time to be angry. Now is the time for sleep to wash all our problems away. We can talk about this in the morning." Bakura pulled Ryou close to his own body, and felt Ryou relax into him. "Goodnight love."

"Night-night Bakura."

* * *

So, I hope it was good. :] And I'll try to make sure I update more often. It's really quite rude of me to not do so...and...don't be angry with me, kay? ;D

And just so you all know, I love my dad, and he loves me....while he doesn't quite like the fact that I like females, instead of males, he still love me. Homophobic parents are gay, and therefore are hypocrites. :] Review. It make my tired little heart sing with joy :D


	9. Chapter 9

Soo....here we are again....need I say sorry? Well, I am. Aha. My laptop was broken for a while there, and the only Internet I had was my phone for like, three weeks. ;.; My screen totally cracked. it was so upsetting. Anyways, my best friend did this thingy on a park table, and I liked it. So, I told her next time I posted something, I'd put it in my authors notes. :] Are y'all ready for this?

"Beep!"

"Boop."

"Meep!"

"Moop."

"Bloop!"

"Woof?"

"...No..Are you on crack?"

'...Maybe...-_-"

"Creeper."

By, Jinx!

Tehe, I love that girl. -giggles- Good times yo, good times.  
So, anyways, I got a review that I'd like to respond to..but the person doesn't have an account here. I only hope they come back and read this ; Everyone else can skip over it if they'd like, really.

Yourmyrolemodel - I caution you if you do plan on telling them. Because if they don't like it, there is always the possibility they'll tell you to leave. And even if I don't know you, I'd certainly hate for you to be on the streets. Or they could do worse, which I shudder to think of. It's important that you get out of the closet, per say though. Because if you don't, it'll be mighty hard when your older if you find someone of the same gender and your mom's asking when you'll get a significant other, and they don't know you have. Hm. Yeah...I told my parents in the hospital, when I was 12, so they couldn't hurt me ahaha. It's always good to do it in a place they'll be afraid to yell at you. xD I hope you figure out what to do, and I srsly you hope you see this...if not..I'd be sad.

And now, onto the real story!

* * *

Saturday morning came with little problem. Isis made breakfast for the teens in the house, and no one really talked, besides Isis and Ryou, who were both morning people. Ryou was still angry, but he decided to let it go. After all, the man could hardly be called his father, could he? Sure, it was his spermies that brought him to life, but besides that, what had the man done for him? Given him a home, and money so that he could buy food and clothes. Other then that, the man was absent. And then he dared think that he could control his life. As if.

He still needed to get his clothes and little things back at his father's house. He knew that the Ishtar's would let him stay there for however long he needed. And he didn't mind it. In fact, it made him feel loved, and happy that he had somewhere to go, a place where people loved him. It made him feel safe. He smiled at nothing, and let himself drift into a happy place in his head(I just made him sound mental tehe). By the time the afternoon rolled around, Isis was pushing him to go get his stuff, least his father end up going through it.

"Have no worries. All of us are coming with you. That way your father can't be too awful to you." Isis said in a gentle voice. Ryou gave her a small smile. He was nervous. For all his callous thinking, he was afraid of what his father would say, and Ryou had a feeling everyone knew that.

"Chyeah. If that idiot has anything to say, well, let's just say my fist will have something to say as well." Marik added his thoughts, making Ryou and Malik giggle, and making Isis look at him in disdain.

"So crude. Marik, you will not lay a finger on that man. We don't need him to have any reason to call the police." Isis reprimanded him. Marik looked down guiltily, making Malik slide up to him to give him a small kiss.

"Aww Marik, it was a nice thought anyways." Malik said, trying to make his darker half smile. And he won his prize, along with a heated kiss. Bakura rolled his eyes. He just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep his temper in check if Ryou's father opened his mouth. Sighing, Bakura slide his arm around Ryou's shoulders, pulling him close to his own body.

"Let's just go, okay? I wanna get this over with." Bakura nearly commanded. But everyone just nodded, and they left the house, Isis locking it. They decided that Malik and Marik would ride on the bike, and Ryou and Bakura would go in the car with Isis. After everyone was where they were supposed to be, they were off.

Ryou felt a cold sense of dread fill his stomach as the car pulled up to his father's house. What used to be his home. He very nearly told Bakura just to go in and get all their stuff, but he wouldn't leave his yami to do that alone. He needed to help, and to do this too. Maybe it would help with his pain of being kicked out. Steeling his resolve to not run, Ryou opened the car door. Isis and Bakura followed along, Malik and Marik were already off the bike. "Ready?" Bakura whispered to Ryou, hugging him tightly from behind.

Ryou nodded and started his way up to the front door. It always used to look loving before...but now, it looked threatening. Taking in a deep breath, he knocked on the door, and waited. He didn't have to wait long, because the door was ripped open by his father, who stood there, glaring.

"What do you want?" He hissed at Ryou. Ryou took a step back, and Bakura and Marik stepped in front of him.

"He's here to get his stuff. So, if you don't mind, get the fuck out of the way." Bakura stated, calmly. Inside, he was boiling with rage, damn near ready to rip the man's head off. Yaten growled at Bakura, but stepped out of the way anyways. Marik stepped in the house first, followed by Ryou, and the everyone else. Ryou all but bolted up the stairs to his and Bakura's room. He had so much stuff, but he didn't think he'd be able to take it all.

Isis and Malik had followed him up the stairs, while the other two stayed knew they wouldn't be much help in packing. "Ryou, take as much stuff as you need. The guest room is yours now. Our house is yours." isis said, loud enough for those downstairs to hear her. Ryou gave her a watery smile, and began getting all of his stuff together. Clothes, CD's, pictures, random knick-knacks. Anything of his, or Bakura's, he grabbed. He didn't want to come back. Isis had thought ahead, and had brought boxes with her. While Ryou was getting everything he wanted, Isis and Malik were placing them in the boxes.

Eventually he had everything he felt couldn't be replaced. In total, there were seven boxes. Ryou sighed. How sad was it that all of his things fit into just seven boxes? Shaking off a sadness that was about to overwhelm him, he called to Marik and Bakura, because there was no way Isis, Malik, and himself could carry all these boxes. They came up, and looked at the boxes before sighing. They started taking the boxes downstairs, and to the car, going back and forth. Soon enough, all the boxes were in the car, and Ryou twirled around, looking to see if he forgot anything. Opening and closing drawers on his dresser and desk, he determined he had everything he wanted.

Going downstairs, flanked by Isis and Malik, he nodded in his father's direction before walking out the door. He'd never let the man see him with his head down, ever again. He couldn't be cowed by him. This is what the man had chosen, and goddamn it, he would sleep in the bed he to himself, he got in the car, and waited to go to his new home. Isis and Bakura also got in the car smiling, although their smiles were because they thought Ryou would cry. But the only time he'd come close to it was when Isis had mentioned that their home was his now.

Getting home, and getting the boxes in the house, into their new room was funnier then taking them out of his old home had been. Both Marik and Bakura were cursing under their breath about having to do all the hard labor, while the girls got to sit around. Malik had gotten fairly pissy when he was called a girl, and had taken to screaming at his yami. This caused a plethora of actions. Marik, begging to be forgiven, Isis trying not to laugh, Ryou giggling behind his hand, and Bakura out right laughing. All in all, the day was good after they'd gotten back.

Dinner was a quiet affair, everyone basking in the love that could be felt through-out the house. Ryou had put off un-packing until tomorrow, causing both Bakura and Marik to complain("But we brought all that shit in the house! We thought you were going to do it today!) Which in turn caused Ryou to just giggle. After dinner, they all retired to the living room, chit-chatted, watched TV, and the like before Isis went to bed. Marik and Malik followed not long after, as did Bakura and Ryou.

"'Kura?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being there for me today. I love you." Ryou's smile as he spoke made Bakura's heart melt.

"I'd do anything for you baby. I love you too. Now, let's go to bed. We have a lot of unpacking and such to do tomorrow. G'night." Bakura said, kissing the top of Ryou's head, before they laid down. Ryou curled up into Bakura, and the two drifted off.

* * *

Sunday morning was nearly the same as Saturday, in the fact that it was nearly silent. Ryou and Isis were the only ones who felt like talking, and after breakfast, the two stayed in the kitchen, drinking coffee, talking about how Ryou should re-model his room. The others went into the living to doze off, waiting for a later time. Unknown to them, Isis and Ryou went to the store to get new linens, and paint for the bedroom. Isis had meant it when she said the room was Ryou and Bakura's room.

Ryou picked out a deep red color for the walls, and black velvet sheets for the bed. They picked up a few new pillows and a black comforter for the room as well. Isis was excited to be re-decorating, and so was Ryou. His father had picked out most of the stuff for his room, and he hadn't really been allowed to change much about it. So, being able to design the room the way he pleased, made him happy as hell. He told Isis as much.

"Oh Ryou. That man is just awful. I'm so happy you'll be living with us! I'll never have to worry about you being on your own or anything." Isis smiled and hugged Ryou. Ryou smiled as well, and hugged her back. He'd never really had a woman's influence in his life, and now that he had the chance, he hoped it would never go away.

"I suppose we should get back...Don't want the guys to wake up and have us be gone!" Ryou said, laughing. Isis laughed along with him, and the two left the store after paying. When they got back, they noticed that everyone was still where they'd been when they left. Sighing, and giggling, they made their way upstairs to move the furniture out of the room so they could paint. Eventually the noise brought the boys to the guest room, and they helped as well. Before lunch time, they had the first coat of paint up.

"Kay, let's leave this to dry, and get some lunch, then come back and paint some more." Ryou said, moving to the door to start on lunch. Everyone nodded, and went back to the living room, excluding Ryou, who made lunch. After eating, and waiting a good two hours, they went back upstairs, and began to paint again. The end result was a lot of showers, due to quite a few..accidents.(More like planned attacks with paint brushes)

By the end of the night, Ryou and Bakura's new room was ready. Everything was unpacked, the walls painted, and the works. Malik, Isis, and Marik had gone to bed already, leaving Ryou and Bakura alone. They shared a kiss, which quickly turned into more. Bakura gently laid Ryou on the bed, before climbing on top of him. He shed his clothes, and Ryou's. Before long, two bodies joined into one, and rose to nirvana. The two fell asleep, entwined in each other, both smiling softly in sleep.

* * *

:] I tried to make this as long as I possibly could, to make up for not posting frequently. I do hope you all enjoyed it. And, as always....reviewwwwww meeeee. tehe. Loves and Kisses!


	10. Chapter 10

I have some very sad news to share - My cat died the day after I posted my last chapter. It was a frightful event, because he was my favorite and I found him dead. I'm sure you can all forgive me for being slightly resentful of this story, because while I had typed out the chapter, he'd been curled up next to me, trying to get me to pet him. I'll never, ever forget finding him like that. Ever. Onto the final chapter

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The sun was creeping over the horizon, lighting the city up in pink. As people came home from work and finally went to sleep, the rest of the city was waking, breathing in the new morning air. At the Ishtar house, three bodies were starting to show signs of life, even after two had already made their mark on the day. Slowly, five people were all in the kitchen, in various stages of conscious.

"Why, in the name of all that is holy, do you have to be awake this early, to learn things that by the end of your life, really wont matter?" Bakura complained, hugging Ryou's body tightly to his own. Marik nodded his agreement, although it was hard to tell he did so, as his head was firmly planted on the kitchen table.

"Because in the time between now, and when we die, we need to do something with our lives, and like it or not, school actually helps us. You don't have to wake up with us, yanno."(A/N: Good god, I just defended school. Wtf is wrong with me.) Ryou stated, kissing Bakura's shoulder. Isis made a sound of agreement as she passed out pancakes to the boys. Bakura just grunted and sat his head down. After smacking the back of Malik's head to wake him up, Isis went into the living room to watch the news. Silence reigned for a total of ten minutes, besides the odd bits of words floating around from the television.

"Oh Ra. Ryou? You might want to come here..." Isis sounded worried, and frightened at the same time. Ryou shook Bakura off, and walked into the living room. He froze when he saw the TV though. The picture it was showing was of his father's car. It was upside down, broken and crushed. And was that blood he saw on the shattered windshield?

"The man found within the wreck was alive, but is in critical condition. A preliminary investigation suggests he was intoxicated when he crashed. We'll have an update later. Back to you John." The reporter said, without guilt or remorse. Ryou felt his world swimming before his eyes. He sat down heavily next to Isis, and she put an arm around him. Leaning gratefully into her strength, Ryou tried to hold back his tears, because, yeah sure the man had been a giant jackass, but that was still his father. Bakura, who'd felt the disbelief and sadness over their link, went into the living room.

"So...what happened?" He asked, sitting down next to Ryou, who left Isis to attach himself to his dark. Ryou felt a headache coming on, from the pressure of holding back his sobs. Bakura ran his fingers up and down Ryou's spine, attempting to calm him down.

"Ryou's father...was in a car accident." Isis whispered. Hearing the words out loud broke the floodgate, and the white haired boy burst into tears, burying his face in Bakura's neck. Bakura just kept running his fingers up and down Ryou's back while kissing the top of his head. Malik and Marik were standing in the doorway to the living room, looking distinctively unsure of what to do. Isis had muted the T.V. so the only sounds were of Ryou's crying. The silence was uncomfortable until Isis spoke. "Malik, you will still have to go to school today, and Marik, I'd like for you to go with him. I'm going to take Ryou and Bakura to the I'd prefer not as many people underfoot." They nodded at her, although neither looked very happy about it.

They left the room, heading to grab Malik's things for school and get ready. As they came back down, both gave Ryou a hug, although it was a little hard seeing as he was still attached to Bakura.

"We'll see you later buddy." Marik said, already disappearing. Malik was a more hesitant, not wanting to leave his best friend at the moment. However, he couldn't really find a reason to stay home, other then support, and Ryou already had that with Bakura. Smiling sadly, he left. It took Isis and Bakura half an hour to calm Ryou down, and afterwards, he did nothing but stare forward, tears still streaming down his face. After several attempts to talk to him, with no response, they gave up, and started getting ready to go to the hospital. Isis called the hospital to let them know that the man from the car wreck was most likely Yaten Bakura.

"Ma'am, we know. He woke up long enough to tell us. We haven't been able to get a hold of his son, Ryou. Do you know how we could reach him?" The nurse asked Isis.

"Of course. He's staying with me and my family for a while. I'll be taking him in a little bit. Is he out of surgery yet?" Isis questioned the woman. A sigh came through.

"While it is against hospital policy to tell you this, you should probably warn him. His father wont live for very much longer..." The nurse trailed off, while Isis' breath caught in her throat.

"Thank you..." She said softly, hanging up. Shaking her head slightly, she went over to Ryou and sat down next to him. "Oh Ryou. I'm not sure how to put this. But...the nurse I just spoke to...she told me that your father is dying.." Isis knew that the poor kid's heart was probably shattered already, and that this would tear it up farther, but she felt the need to warn him. False hope was something that could hurt worse then the truth. A fairly loud, and pain filled wail interrupted her thoughts, and when she looked back at Ryou, he was doubled up, crying hard again. Bakura rushed down the stairs, his shirt not even on all the way when he heard it. Running over to his light, he tried to hold back a glare directed at Isis. He hadn't heard what she said, but whatever it was, must have been devastating. Pulling his shirt down all the way, he hugged Ryou again.

"Ry? What happened?" Bakura whispered against the boy's head. The silver haired light just trembled and cried. Looking at Isis for an answer, she mouthed to Bakura that Yaten was dying. And while he couldn't understand fully how Ryou could be so broken up over a man who'd been such a jackass, Bakura felt the need to comfort Ryou none the less.

"We should probably get going..." Isis said tentatively. Bakura nodded.

"Go get the car started. We'll be out in a minute." He spoke softly. After Isis had left, Bakura pressed a soft kiss to his lover's forehead. "I love you, you know that right?" Ryou nodded his head, and Bakura sighed, before talking again. "Come on. We need to get going." And with that, he stood up, and helped Ryou up as well, letting the smaller male lean against him for support. They slowly made their way out to the car, Bakura settled both of them into the backseat. Ryou was still crying, and both Isis and Bakura felt helpless to help him. The car ride was silent, apart from the small sniffles from Ryou. By the time they got to the hospital, Ryou felt that he'd run out of let Isis do all the talking, and when they got to the room holding his father, he finally spoke.

"I'd like to go in alone, if neither of you mind." They were shocked that he finally said something. Isis nor Bakura really minded, but they both still felt unsure and helpless. Bakura let go of Ryou, and watched him as he walked into the semi-private room. They stood there for a moment before moving to the waiting room.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Looking at his father, laying weakly in a hospital bed brought Ryou's tears back. Moving closer to his father, he stopped when he noticed him twitch. Not knowing if the man would wake up before he passed on, was tearing at Ryou. He wanted to say goodbye. He wanted to tell his father he still loved him, even if he was a jackass. He wanted his father to live. Not knowing if he'd get any of that, made him feel like a weight was being settled on top of his heart. Pulling the curtain closed so that if anyone else was put in the room, they wouldn't be able to look at them, Ryou sat on the chair next to the bed and softly took his father's hand in his own. Then, he settled back to wait.

However, he didn't have to wait too long. Nearly a half an hour after he'd sat down, a whimper of pain hit his ears. Ryou had heard the nurse say that the morphine they'd given Yaten might wear off before he bit the dust. Of course, the nurse had put it in better terms then that.

"...Dad?" Ryou asked softly, in case his father really wasn't awake. Blue eyes snapped open and looked over at the young man sitting there.

"You know...you have your mother's eyes." Yaten spoke equally as soft. A blush heated Ryou's face. His father had rarely - if ever - complimented him. "I know I'm dying. I can feel it. And I wanted to let you know...I don't regret doing what I did." The older man said, his voice firm. The tone, and the words made Ryou drop his fathers hand, which in turn jarred his shoulder, causing another whimper of pain. Yaten took a deep breathe before continuing. "I stand by my decision of kicking you, and that spirit-man-thing out. It's not..natural." Ryou jerked back, not understanding how his father could still feel like this on his death bed.

"How can you say that? I'm happy. I'm in love. Didn't you want that for me?" Ryou whispered harshly, trying to keep tears back. Now was not the time for a sign of weakness.

"I wanted you to be happy with a woman. Not a man." Yaten said back, evenly. Ryou guessed if his father wasn't in pain, he'd be yelling. "I'd still like you to be happy with a woman."

"That's not going to happen. I'm sorry." Keeping his voice even as well, Ryou stood up. "I'm sorry that you couldn't be happy for me. I wanted to be here with you, as you died. But I can't. I'm sorry. I love you, but, it's obvious you don't want me here." With that, Ryou quickly left the room, not letting his father answer him. He turned towards a sign, looking for the waiting room, almost sure that Bakura and Isis would be there. Forcing himself to calm his sadness, his rage, and pain, he walked away from his father's room. Seeing his lover and friend, he moved to them quickly. "Can we leave?" He asked quietly.

"Did he...?" Isis asked, standing up.

"No. He was just...not all that happy to see me." Ryou answered quickly, grabbing onto Bakura when he stood. "Please. Let's just leave." He nearly begged. Bakura was torn. On one hand, he had his lover begging him to leave. And on the other..the man was dying. He just wanted to speed it up a little. But that almost silent voice in his head reminded him that he needed to be there for Ryou, and leaving him right now was something he deffinatly didn't need.

"Alright. Let's go." And with those words, Bakura again supported his lover as the walked away from the last of Ryou's dying biological family.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The air was silent in the cemetery. Ryou didn't even really want to go, but he knew it unseemly for him to not. The only people he knew there were his friends. The rest were men and women from his father's work. That made him feel slightly better. His father obviously hadn't made a too deep impression on people for many to show up. He didn't want to seem uncaring to too many people. He waited as the ceremony ended, and started leaving to do the same. With Bakura's arm around him, and his friends hovering nearby, he didn't feel too bad about not caring anymore.

The man obviously hadn't wanted him. So, he rationalized, he shouldn't feel too bad about it anyway. Leaving the cemetery with a lighter heart, he smiled up at the sky. Life would go on. The earth would still turn. And the love he felt wouldn't die.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Well then. Yay. Endings. Uhm yeah. I hope no one is too disapointed with this. I thought it was pretty rad. I mean, if someone did that to me, I'd be all "fuck 'em" yanno? :]

I absolutely adore all of you. Srsly. I love you. All of you. My reveiwers. You made me come back. Even though I didn't want to.

I sadly must inform you that you may not see another Tendershipping story from me for a while. I've sorta drifted from tendershipping. In muh mind, it's Psycho and Angst shipping all the way. For now anyway.

Reviews=love. Send me some loving, okay?

Peace out!


End file.
